


Show and Tell

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [122]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's show and tell for Briar Rose at preschool. She insists on bringing Caramel and Phillip in as her show and tell. The other kids in class go wild for the dog while Arthur is apologetic. The teacher gets everything under control and gives Briar Rose her moment to shine but then, after a last pat the dog and baby brother have to go home.





	Show and Tell

When the whole family sat down for dinner, Briar Rose announced that the next day at her preschool, was show and tell.

“I wanna show my class Caramel!”

The pup looked up from under the table when he heard his name. Arthur looked at his husband and then at his daughter.

“You sure you don’t want to share your ballet costumes?”

“No! Caramel! And Phillip!”

“Why Phillip, my flower?” Asked Eames.

“Because we hang out like Edward and I use to.”

Edward looked at his sister, looking a bit guilty and Arthur smiled at her before he asked,

“Well…what time is your show and tell? Your dadda and I will bring them by for a few minutes.”

“Before snack time!”

After a quick calculation, Arthur knew what time to swing by the school with Caramel and Phillip. When dinner was over, as Eames and Arthur cleaned up, Edward took his sister to play for a while in the living room before bed time while Phillip hung out in his high chair.

The following morning, everything went on as usual, only now, Arthur had bring his youngest and Caramel to Briar Rose’s preschool. Eames got Caramel’s leash on and then guided him to the car, letting him hop into the back seat as Arthur got Phillip in his car seat. They both felt guilty leaving Woody behind but he didn’t mind too much after a few pets and a couple of extra snacks.

At the preschool, Eames took hold of Caramel’s leash while Arthur cradled Phillip as they walked to Briar Rose’s class. At her door, through the glass, Arthur saw there was already a kid up front showing off a book so Arthur knocked gently, the teacher coming to answer. A quick explanation later, the teacher sighing at the sight of a dog, she let the last student finish up before she let Briar Rose go up.

“For show and tell, I’m sharing my puppy Caramel and my baby brother, Phillip!”

There was a huge commotion as Eames walked inside with Caramel, bringing him up front and giving Caramel the command to sit before he let his daughter take hold of the leash. She looked proud as all the students were excited and she began to explain how Caramel came to be part of their family.

“My dadda found him outside our house. He was a stray, which means he had no family and no home. After the doggy police made sure he didn’t belong to anyone, we were allowed to take him home! Caramel is a good boy. He watches over me and my baby brother, Phillip. He’s really nice!”

“How old is he?” A little boy asked from the class.

“I don’t know. My daddy says about two years. Since he had no family, we don’t know.”

“Can we pet him?” Asked someone else.

The teacher looked a bit nervous and Arthur looked apologetic as Briar Rose said yes, excitedly.

“One at a time, kids. You don’t want to overwhelm the puppy.”

The kids began coming up to Caramel, petting his large head or his back, the pup excited and soaking up the attention, his tail wagging as Briar Rose beamed. When two kids pet him, his tail wagged harder, sniffing the kids, licking the hand of one of them, causing a fit of giggles. Finally, when everyone had a turn, Arthur went up with Phillip and knelt down beside his daughter.

“This is Phillip, my baby brother. I got to name him! We’re best friends. We play and have tea parties and take naps. Caramel watches over the both of us.”

She smiled warmly at her brother, petting his back as Phillip babbled excitedly and Caramel sniffed at him, letting Phillip pet his snout.

“That’s all.” She smiled and the class gave a round of applause.

Arthur walked Caramel back, again, apologizing to the teacher, but she waved it off, seeing as nothing had gone wrong. Briar Rose ran up to her parents, kissing Phillip and then hugging Caramel before hugging her parents bye and returning to her seat. Arthur and Eames took their leave.

“I was worried Caramel would start barking from excitement.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed as they walked back to their car.

“Nah, he’s a good pup. He loved all that attention.”

“A ham. Just like Edward, Briar Rose and you.”

Eames laughed, getting Caramel in the back seat again.

“That may be so, but..hm…okay I have no retort.”

Now Arthur laughed as he got Phillip in his seat before getting in the passenger side and watching as Eames got in as well before they went home.


End file.
